1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a matching method and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for determining the similarity between two speech data.
2. Description of Related Art
Progress in the design and manufacture of electronic devices has continuously improved the capability and quality of various electronic devices and has also diversified user interfaces for these devices. Presently, in addition to command inputting via keyboards and mice, the electronic device, such as a personal computer (PC) or a personal digital assistant (PDA), can be controlled by touch and speech. Speech controlling especially is one of the major developments in electronics.
Speech control enables a user to command an electronic device to perform a certain operation by speaking a certain sentence. Therefore, the electronic device must be capable of identifying the command issued from the user. In general, several sample speech data are stored in the electronic device in advance, wherein each of the sample speech data corresponds to one operation. When the electronic device receives the command spoken from the user, the electronic device transforms the speech command into an input speech data. Next, the input speech data is matched to the most similar sample speech data, and the operation corresponding to the chosen sample speech data is carried out by the electronic device.
In the foregoing basic concept of speech control, matching the input speech data with the sample speech data in the electronic device is very important; the electronic device requires an accurate matching technique in order to operate correctly. Hence, the speech data matching technique is one of the critical techniques of speech control.
A single chip microprocessor is used to carry out the operation of speech processing and speech data matching in some speech control techniques. However, the speech data matching process generally requires a large operating overhead because the complicated speech data matching process is hard to accomplish by the single chip microprocessor, which is weak in operational capability. The problem may be solved by using a digital signal processor, which is strong in operational capability, or a special speech processing circuit to perform matching, but the required system memory, production cost and product price will also increase.
Therefore, a simple and effective speech data matching method and system is needed for the speech control technique to be implemented on various electronic devices more easily.